Jake's Girl
by JLUVA808
Summary: Bella Swan's world was crushed when Edward Cullen left her.But then she finds a new happiness.Jacob Black.What happens when they fall in love with each other? This is my first story and im n ot good at summaries so read nd review pleez! :D


"_I was laughing, actually laughing, and there wasn't even anyone watching. I felt so weightless that I laughed again, just make the feeling last longer…" ~ Bella Swan. New Moon_

Who would of thought that Jacob Black could make a girl feel so much better.

After….he left…. I felt nothing. If I did feel something it was just an empty, dark, cold hole in my heart. But Jake made it all go away. It was like he was some magician or something. He could make things… vanish. When I was with Jake, the whole world seemed to revolve just around us. that's why I liked being with him. He made me feel good about living again. We do stuff that I would not normally do. And I like the stuff we do. He understands what I'm going through right now and he makes me feel better. Jake is someone I always want to be in my life. I'll never stop loving him.

Knock, knock, knock. "Hey Bells!" Yes! He came! I was starting to feel lonely.. But now I'm not. "Hey Jake! I missed you." "I missed you to Bells. So wacha doing inside on a day like this?" " I don't know… I really don't have anywhere to go." " You have La Push to go to… wanna go there Bells? Maybe do some cliff diving, or bike riding, or whatever you wanna do. So wanna come down?" " Hmmm.. I don't know.. Do I?" "Yes… yes you do. You wanna go cliff diving with your best friend Jake!" "Ok then why am I not there cliff diving then?" " We were just about to leave… and you can't change your mind now!" "Ha-ha ok."

"So Bells.. What do you want to do first?" Hmm… What should we do first…

" Jake. I'm thinking cliff diving sounds fun right now." I gave him a little smile when I said that. " Ok.. But let me just warn you that where we are going to dive from is pretty high. So don't get scared.." " Oh Jake. Why would I get scared if I have you here to protect me!" " Oh! That's right huh! I forgot I was here!" He said trying to make me laugh… but it worked. " Ha-ha. Jake, This is something I like about you." "What do you like about me?" "I like how you are so funny but yet you still care about me." "Of course I care about you Bells.. You're my girl. I have to watch out for you. If something happened to you I would be devastated!" "Really?" I said sounding so innocent. "Of course! You mean more to me than myself! You mean the world to me Bells. I love you." and then there was a long silence………………. " You actually love me? Why would love a girl like me?" " Bella, you are perfect in every way. I don't know how that leech could've ever let you go. I would never do that to you." "Wow Jake. I never knew that's how you feel about me." "Yup.. If you don't feel the same way about me….. I understand." "But Jake, I do feel the same way about you. I love you." "Ok. I love you too." I can tell I his eyes he was happy. And I can also tell that he knew I was happy. Together we were both happy.

"So when are we going cliff diving??" "Whenever you want Bells." "Last one to the cliff is a rotten egg!" I said while laughing. That was so random. " Really! You just take off like that! Ha-ha. Wait for me!" "Yay! I win! Your rotten egg Jake!" "Aww… I guess I am." "I'm going to jump now Jake!" "Ok but be careful!" "I know!" ok… ready.. 1, 2,3! Wow! I'm flying! I feel as I'm weightless… this is fun! It's not even scary or anything. It's…. relaxing. I like it! "Ha-ha! Ha-ha! This is so cool!" it's kind of hard to talk while falling down but I still did it! And I now I cant stop laughing! I found my happiness. Well my other happiness. Jake is my first happiness. The person I love and admire the most. Now time for the crash landing in the water! *splash* "Ha-ha Ha-ha! Jake! That was so amazing! I felt like I was flying!" "It's cool feeling like that huh!" "Yeah! Hey Jake… why didn't you jump?" "I don't know. I just didn't feel like jumping. You hungry Bells?" "Yeah." "Ok. Lets go to Sam's place cause Emily is making some hamburgers today!" "Cool! I like Emily.. She's nice." "Yeah she is.. So lets get you dried up and then we'll go." "Ok." I feel like me and Jake got even closer. I like it.

**Thanks for reading my first story! If you like it review and tell me what you think! If I get 2 or more reviews I'll make another chapter… if not I'll make a new story which is hopefully better. I just wrote whatever for the first Ch… Review Please! ~ JLUVA4EVA ~ **


End file.
